


when reality hurts, pretend

by CardGamesAndPain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, But they kind of enjoy it, Captivity, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Guilt, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, forced to fuck, if they would just COMMUNICATE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardGamesAndPain/pseuds/CardGamesAndPain
Summary: Lev has been so good lately, Martin thinks he deserves a treat. Leon knows just the thing (read: boy).
Relationships: Charlie (Lee) Connolly/Lev Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	when reality hurts, pretend

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here from my Tumblr, welcome! If you are here because this is porn, welcome as well! Glad to have you! Please enjoy my filth.

Lev was Lev; soft and sweet, hesitant at first and then  _ melting.  _ Lee opened his mouth for him as the kiss deepened, their tongues meeting, dancing.  _ God,  _ Lee could so easily get lost in this. 

His other hand settled on Lev’s waist, pressing against him and then withdrawing, an invitation to come closer but not a demand. Lev shifted towards him anyway.

Lee’s thumb drew small circles over the skin, and when Lev draped his arms over Lee’s shoulders, teasing his back with the same light touches they shared at night Lee responded with a full bodied shiver.

Lev gasped against his mouth and drew back, leaving them a hair’s breadth away from each other. 

Lee felt Lev slide a hand into his curls - so different from the violent pulling he was used to - and scratch at his scalp. He tipped his head back and groaned, eyes fluttering closed. 

Lee’s hand fell away from Lev’s cheek, trailing down his chest instead, settling on his waistband, on the button. He opened his eyes and met Lev’s gaze, asking permission. 

‘Permission.’ As much permission as they could get here; their captors’ stares felt like a physical weight, their heavy breathing a constant reminder of what this was, and what it would never be. 

Still, Lev nodded, shifting his hips to help Lee as the boy undid the button and zip of his trousers, pulling them down Lev’s thighs until they could go no further thanks to how they were kneeling on the bed. 

Lev grinned, and it was as beautiful, tinted with sadness and yet even so, gorgeous. He shifted awkwardly trying to get his trousers off, but Lee was no better.

_ Just us, ignore them and pretend they aren’t there.  _ Lee didn’t even want to look at what Leon and Martin were doing.  _ Just us.  _

Suddenly they were both very naked, and yet neither seemed to care just yet, pressing their mouths back together like that’s where they belonged. 

Their touches were never easy, their kisses never unrestrained, but in another life they could have been. Maybe in another life they could be. 

Lee tilted away from Lev’s mouth, kissing underneath his jaw lightly, and wondered if his partner’s eyes closed in contentment or fear, if Martin did this too. 

No, Martin didn’t do this, because behind every touch, every kiss, every caress there was gentleness, a  _ care  _ that Martin could never hope to replicate. Lee didn’t want to hurt Lev, he wanted to cherish him. 

He usually kept quiet when they did this, knowing himself how  _ vocal  _ both Leon and Martin were, but Lev wished he could hear Lee say something, whisper a  _ beautiful  _ that didn’t feel like  _ possession.  _

They shifted closer at the same time, thrusting in such a way that their cocks brushed against one another and sent jolts of electricity through blood. Lee gasped this time, the burst of sensation sending burning arousal hot and pooling in his stomach. 

He thrust his hips again, searching for that same friction. Lev felt Lee moan against his pulsepoint, his breath washing over his neck, and groaned in response, pleasure and comfort pulling the sound from his throat. 

“Can I touch you?” Lee whispered, hand placed flat on Lev’s stomach, so close to dipping lower. 

“Please,” Lev whispered, and this time -  _ for once  _ \- he meant it. 

Lee’s hand closed around his cock, thumb circling the head, pumping his length gently as Lev hardened. 

Lev hummed, low and content, and tipped his head back to bare himself to more of Lee’s kissing. He almost whined when Lee pulled back instead, leaning forward to chase the contact, kissing Lee’s collarbone, bucking into Lee’s hand. 

Close as they were he could feel that Lee was already hard.

“You or me?” Lee rested his head on top of Lev’s dark hair and closed his eyes; partly so all he could feel was  _ Lev,  _ partly because he didn’t want to see Martin and Leon watching them. 

This was a choice. 

One of the only choices they got to make when it came to this, and yet both were terribly aware that it was a choice they were  _ allowed.  _

They couldn’t say stop, they didn’t choose to start this, and finding comfort in the act, the shreds of genuine intimacy they shared while being unwilling performers always felt like a sin afterwards, but this they always chose; what they did, who did what. 

“You,” Lev replied, breathless, groaning as Lee thrust his hips forwards again. He was still teasing Lev’s cock in the  _ best  _ way and Lev wasn’t sure he could bear to have it stop. “In me, god,  _ please.”  _

Lee smiled, just for him, just for Lev and Lev  _ knew it  _ and he felt a burst of  _ warmth  _ that was equal parts something like  _ love  _ and _lust._ __

The hand around his cock withdrew, pulling a whine deep from Lev’s throat, prompting him to squirm impatiently as Lee pushed him gently down flat against the bed, fingers tracing down his side, just barely there, glancing over his hips and then he _ pulled away. _

Lev pushed his hips up - Lee was safe and Lee was gentle and he wasn’t trying to  _ hurt him, _ he wasn’t trying to  _ own him,  _ they were  _ both  _ in control here - as much as they could be - and yet Lee  _ didn’t touch him. _

Unacceptable. 

“ _ Lee, _ ” he gasped, “stop teasing me.” 

“I thought you liked my teasing,” Lee grinned, mischief gleaning his eyes. 

“If you don’t-” Lev arched as Lee pressed sweet kisses to his inner thigh, “if you don’t -  _ ah -  _ take me soon…” 

Lev didn’t finish his sentence, Lee’s tongue trailing a stripe up his stiff cock took the words out of his mouth and replaced them with a ragged gasp. 

There was sensation and response, what Martin weaponized his own body against, and then there was  _ this.  _ This feeling of  _ want, pleasure, lust.  _

Lee’s tongue circled the head of his cock like his thumb had earlier, his lips closed around him and it took every morsel of Lev’s will power not to thrust upwards. 

He  _ burned  _ with lust, with pleasure, every nerve coming alive and  _ singing  _ for Lee. 

Lee bobbed up and down, taking the entirety of Lev’s length in his mouth and swallowing, humming against him in the most tantalizing way,  _ moaning  _ for Lev. It was enough to undo the man right there. 

He wanted to make Lee feel this good, he wanted Lee to feel  _ alive  _ like this.

He wanted to scream his name,  _ CharlieCharlieCharlie _ but he couldn’t because that name wasn’t for  _ them,  _ it was for Lev, and Marco, and his professor, but  _ god-  _ In another life he would, he would ride Lee’s cock and scream his name and Lee’s hands would clench into the sheets and his eyes would roll back and he’d fucking  _ moan  _ and it would be  _ sinful.  _

“ _ Lee, _ ” Lev moaned, “I want you- I want you  _ in me. _ ” 

Lee hummed again, and he was doing that on  _ purpose,  _ and pulled away, lips spit-soaked and eyes alight. “Okay,” he rasped, voice roughened. 

He pulled away, reaching for the bedside table. Lev whined and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him back. “ _ Now.”  _

Lee grinned and kissed Lev’s chest, his chin, pressed his tongue back into his mouth and rolled his hips against Lev’s cock until they were both moaning against each other. 

And pulled away again. 

“ _ Lee…”  _ Lev’s whine was positively  _ wanting,  _ every inch of him was alight and all he wanted was to feel Lee in him, make Lee feel as good as he did right now. 

“Patience, love,” Lee whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You  _ won’t, _ ” Lev panted, eyeing the boy as he found the bottle of lube and brought it back with him, “just  _ want you.”  _

The men behind them were forgotten, for now, to them,  _ just us  _ had become a temporary reality. 

Lee coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and lifted Lev’s hips, grinning as the boy helped, pressing himself up,  _ offering.  _ His fingers circled Lev’s hole, more  _ teasing  _ and Lev felt him begin to press in with one and- “Tell me if it hurts-” 

“ _ Lee,”  _ it was a gasp, a plea, an order. 

It sent boiling hot arousal right to Lee’s cock. 

He pressed the first finger inside, circling Lev’s rim and sending sparks up his partner’s spine. Lev pressed himself down onto Lee’s finger, wriggling himself into it. After a moment Lee added the second finger, pumping gently as he scissored him open, always so so  _ aware  _ of Lev. 

By the third finger Lev was ready to come undone again, cock aching with need and spine tingling pleasantly. 

Lee spread him open, fingers dragging along his walls, and his blood burned with the need for  _ more. _

He was ready, he was  _ beyond  _ ready. 

“Take me,” Lev gasped, “take me now, Lee, take me  _ right now. _ ” It was nice, for once, to be the one in control. 

Lee kissed the inside of his thigh as he withdrew his fingers, teasing the skin with his teeth but never biting, trailing his teasing lips up to Lev’s navel, his chest, back to his neck, sucking lightly on the skin. 

_ Harder,  _ Lev urged silently,  _ I want to see your mark on my skin and know that I wanted it there.  _

He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, feeling Lee line his cock up with hole and relaxing into it as  _ finally  _ Lee began to push in, ever so slowly, making sure with every inch that Lev was accommodating him. 

Lee groaned in pure pleasure as he sank inside of Lev, the man’s entrance slick and hot and tight around his cock. 

“Good?” He whispered, tickling the hair behind Lev’s ear, elbows on either side of Lev's head. Lev rocked into him gently, nodding his head as the  _ fullness  _ took over his thoughts for a few, wonderful, dizzying moments. 

He clenched around Lee’s cock, pulling a guttural moan from the depths of his throat. Lev wanted to hear that and more tonight.

Lee set the pace, slow and gentle at first while Lev got used to him, but as Lev joined the rocking of their hips he picked up speed himself, fucking himself onto Lee’s cock in a way that made them both shout in pleasure. 

Lee’s hand enclosed around Lev's cock again, pumping, like Lev  _ needed  _ that. He didn’t, not with the way Lee was driving into his prostate with every thrust. 

Lev threw his head back and screamed Lee’s name - just Lee, for now, for here - as the pleasure burned through every nerve in his body. Lee was panting, hot and heavy in Lev’s ear, and Lev could have sworn that the way Lee breathed his name while Lev screamed his was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. 

He bore down on Lee again, driving them together with more force, chasing the orgasm that was building _ building _ **_building_ ** . 

“Fuck,” Lee gasped, fucking upwards and Lev  _ knew _ he was close too. Lee’s dark eyes were fluttered shut, his mouth fallen open and his breath harsh against Lev’s skin. “Fuck,  _ Lev, _ wanna see you come, wanna see you-” he was choked off by another ragged moan ripping out of him as Lev’s arms threw themselves around his back, nails raking upwards.

Lee pounded his prostate and Lev practically screamed, vision whiting with what felt like pure electricity.

He came hard, his cum making a mess of them both, his head thrown back and back arched up into the pleasure. Lee milked his cock through all of it, pumping until there was nothing left in him. 

Lev clenched around him one final time, his climax pushing Lee over the edge into pure ecstasy and with a scream he came too, spend coating Lev's hole. He slipped out, exhausted, and with him his cum dripped into the sheets.

He collapsed against Lev’s chest, panting like he’d just run a marathon, sweat soaked and wrung out and  _ beautiful.  _

Lev’s hand went to his hair automatically, carding through it, tucking an errant curl behind Lee’s ear. Lee shifted his chin up and made a questioning noise; now that they were both coming down from their lust driven crazes, did Lev want him gone? 

_ Never. I’ll have you here forever if I can.  _

Lev held him tighter, and Lee looped an arm around him, nuzzling into his neck. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “Gorgeous, stunning…” 

Lev beamed at the praise, scratching at Lee’s scalp and holding the boy to him as they basked in their afterglows. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Lev followed suit, “and kind, good, beautiful, gorgeous.” 

“You said tha’ one already,” Lee huffed, grin growing. 

“Mm, deserves to be said twice. Not a walking dictionary like you.” 

“Thesaurus,” Lee corrected, just to be a little shit. Lev laughed, a small chuckle that was all breath and no volume and it was something Lee  _ felt  _ rather than heard. Just for Lee. 

They laid there in each other’s arms, holding each other, and for one beautiful, perfect moment it was just them, and there was no shame or guilt to feel, no misery to return to. It was a fantasy they both wanted and were so  _ close  _ to having, and there was no reason not to. 

They leaned forward and their lips met, sweet and gentle and having nothing to do with sex but with  _ intimacy.  _

And then the clapping started from behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading please consider leaving a comment because it always very much appreciated. 
> 
> If you are not here from my Tumblr, come say hi! [@card-games-and-pain](https://card-games-and-pain.tumblr.com)


End file.
